Who says
by Mayumi512
Summary: The three of them became famous of course, which means they sign autographs, take pictures with fans, and all of that celeb stuff, they loved being recognized but hated on how they were being treated  so they wanted to escape as soon as possible.
1. prologue

**=In the Past=**

Three girls are playing on top a little hill with a _sakura _tree in the middle. It was spring though and they were new friends and their parents were high school friends so they got along pretty well. They were the best of friends and nothing got in the way. Until, one day, one of them had to move away because of their families' job, that was a hard time for them but they swore that they would meet back at the _sakura _tree.

Years has passed, yet another of them had to move. But they hung on their promise of meeting back at the tree. Months pass and the two of them lost hope along the way of their life, but one of them is still holding on she hoped that they would meet again. And so on their life continues

**=Flash forward to their teen hood= **

That little blue girl who used to paint, draw, color now a (very) young designer.

**Her autobiography:**

**Name: Miyako Gotokuji**

**Age: 16-17**

**Gender: female**

That little pink girl who used to model Miyako's clothes now a (very) young model -in- the- making.

**Her autobiography: **

**Name: Momoko Akatsutsumi**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: female**

That little green girl that used to train on her martial arts now an athlete legend.

**Her autobiography:**

**Name: Kaoru Matsubara**

**Age: 17 **

**Gender: female**

The three of them became famous of course, which means they sign autographs, take pictures with fans, and all of that celeb stuff, they loved being recognized but hated on how they were being treated so they wanted to escape as soon as possible. But it was impossible, how? Imagine every studio had 10-20 guards and every move that you make is being watched so how are they going to escape?

* * *

><p><strong>so yeah, this is my 3rd fanfic first chapter's short but this is only the beginning i'll try to make the other chapters longer!<strong>

**thanx for reading peeps**

**P.S: **

**p.m me on how am i going to make this story better ok? just for your reading pleasure (but please no mature stuff) **


	2. beginning of a new life

**AT MOMOKO'S**

"Ok, one more shot! NO! Strut it! Not slat it!" the photographer yelled. He was the best photographer in Tokyo recently but no one knew the second side of him, outside he says that he takes good care of the girls but in the inside he's very mean to his models (including Momoko) most of the time he actually barges in their personal lives example one of them were eating an innocent jelly doughnut (because of starvation) then suddenly he pops out of nowhere and says "don't you dare take another bite!" this really scared the models but also angered especially Momoko.

But she couldn't quit her job since she had the biggest salary in her family. "your turn Moko." the photographer called "it's 'Momoko' F.Y.I" she replied "whatever, just get the hell over here, I'm not the mood right now." He answered flatly.

"aren't you always in a bad mood?" she mumbled not moving. "well what are you waiting for you retard? Get over here!" this time he was impatient his fists were balled up as if he ready to fight "what's your problem over there? It's only been a minute yet you're already impatient!" she spoke angrily "just get over here you idiot." "That's it! I don't know why the hell are you always mad. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PUT US INTO A DAMNED BAD MOOD? IS IT ALWAYS THAT YOU WERE PUSHED AROUND OR SOMETHING? WELL I'M SICK OF YOUR F&%#$-UP WAY OF TREATING US!" the man was dead silent. No one ever talked like that to him (until now).

She was getting teary all of a sudden, yet she was happy, but embarrassed. With tears running down her delicate cheeks she ran to the door, pushing all of the guards out of her way. Her manager, Minagi, managed to let the guards down her.

Running, her heart was beating faster than usual, she was holding her head down which makes her a bit unknown to some people. The next thing she knew, she crashed in a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>me: crap! haven't updated this thing for 3 months i think<strong>

**momoko: you haven't been been typing for 'last of everything' have you?**

**me: CRAP! anyway, i'll be answering the comments m'kay?**

**miyako: KAY!**

* * *

><p>S.G:<p>

sounds cool (Finally something in PPGZ that doesnt have ruffs in it)

Love the concept, i always wished they'd expanded that a bit in the show. Maybe they'd do a season2 with a 'future' episode

Miyako looks cute with her hair like that.

there were already fans of Kaoru,its just more now.

what do you mean by mature? I'm in to dark gore stuff,i'd be cool to see an organization to try and take them final destination 46 where,Momoko was supposed to get hit by a car, Miyako was smashed...

* * *

><p><strong><span>me:<span> sounds cool to you huh? well thank you. glad that you like the concept** **expect a bit ruff in the story there will be no romances (only a bit.. Spoilers! one of the ruffs dedicate a song to one of the puffs) what type of hair? there's a lot of styles for pig tails and let-down hair y'know. no offense, but its obvious that Kaoru has more fans in this, by 'mature' i mean, no sex, rape, etc. got it? **

**~thanks for reviewing!**

**Kaoru: w-what?**

**me: hehe... your lucky that it wasn't dedicated to you.**

**Kaoru: whew...**

**miyako: so who's gonna dedicate a song anyway?**

**me: i'm not telling that boomer's doing it!**

**Boomer: did i just hear my name?**

**me: =sweatdrops= damn it! where's the other review?_ (yappari~)_**

* * *

><p>-random reader- <strong>(me: no name was put in ^^;;)<strong>

this sounds real interesting i hope you update soon! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>me:<span> does it? i just like making my readers interested, hope that you get this! and yes i'll be updating. just do not expect regular updates. m'kay? **

**~ARIGATO! **

**Momoko: next review!**

* * *

><p>TIARA<p>

update more!

INCLUDE THE RRB!

* * *

><p><strong>me: like i said, i'll be updating, just not regularly, yes in this chapter, your wish has come true... i included one of them, you just have to guess which RRB bumped into Momoko. (it's very obvious)<strong>

**~ thank you for the review!**

**well, that's the last of em'! hope you enjoyed this! see you in the next chapter! :3**

**Boomer: seriously? did i just hear my name?**

**me: no... **

**momoko: read and review! please for her, **

**Kaoru: do it for the children...**


	3. and so they meet!

**me: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh how long has it been!?**

**Miyako: good to have you back!**

**Me: MIYA-CHAN! HOW LONG?!**

**Miyako: almost a year~ **

**Me: 0.0 god, i'm terrible...anyway! i'll be commenting on the story's comments down below just to avoid spoilers, and if you wanna see me play the violin, just go to_ 'you tube. com' _and add this_ "/watch?v=soIJJj2KVIA" _(make sure there are no spaces.)**

***before i continue, forget what i typed down on that last bit. for me it's not as obvious as you guys think. IT'S NOT BRICK. just sayin. **

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled at her, Momoko, panting and sweating with tears rolling down (and mixing with her sweat).<p>

The people on the area was looking at them like they were crazy, or mentally ill, him, on the other hand got worried of his reputation, even thought that if he left her here she would to vulnerable to who-knows-what (not to mention they were near a dark alley since it was already 6:53 pm) "look." He started "if you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me." He said both still lying on the floor "what makes you so sure that I'm even coming with you?"She said as the tears stopped rolling "look, you look like a complete retard wearing that, I'm trying to help you here." then a silence followed.

….

the girl was looking down like she was disappointed but she also a bit furious "fine, suit yourself." He said as he got up and started to walk away from her "wait!" She said "please let me come with you, I don't have a place to stay and I left my money back at my trailer….."

"Ok, I guess… but you gotta pay me for it later." He went back to her and the two of them started to head down to the apartment.

"Um…I didn't get your name…."

"…it's Boomer."

AT A STUDIO SOMEWHERE

Kaoru was punching a punching bag; clenching her fists she hit the sack of who-knows-what's-in-there. she was alone with her coach, watching her determination, Kaoru had beaten her a couple of times, but there are time that she lost to her, her name was Mina; she knew Kaoru because of her father

The tomboy was clearly tired so she let herself rest "you know, you don't have any competitions this month or the next." She says

"Then that's good." Kaoru said with a smile on her face "I mean, don't'cha think that it's kinda weird that I've been able to compete every wrestler and NOT have a break and all?"

"I guess so, say, why don't to take a little vacation for a while, you can return any time since you're my boss and all and I think you've been way overworked." Mina said happily knowing that she absolutely needed rest for a couple of weeks "I could take a few days off…" Kaoru said then answered an instant yes "I should get going, I don't want to run into the press/media" Kaoru said, she stood up and began to head towards the showers

Kaoru POV (10 minutes later)

"_I wonder if they still remember me?" _I thought scrubbing my wet hair.

I get my towel and I dress myself with my green hoodie, my worn-out jeans, and my green converse sneakers.

_~time skip~_

There's nothing out of the ordinary, well until I started getting mobbed about 20 minutes later so I am running now for my privacy's sake. It wasn't long until I bumped into some dude.

Miyako POV 

_Ugh…just why, why did I take this as a job? _"Boss, he's here." one of my tailors said "w-what!? His order's not ready yet!" I reply and she shrugs pushing her eyeglasses. _Why just why?_ Those words were resounding and echoing throughout my mind.

And there he was I saw him on one of my soft couches. My client, a red-headed boy 4 inches taller than me, had ordered a blue gown for the upcoming ball in one of the best hotels in Japan. He never did say on how the dress should look like, let alone who was going to wear it. All he said was "look, this dress is for my friend's girl and I have no clue what she likes, so just make sure it's blue, and wearable." And he walked out of the door with those said.

"So is it ready yet?" he asks casually

"W-well….I uh…"

"Well?"

"No….not yet."

"Huh…just make sure that it's ready before the ball starts…..piggy."

"….P-PIGGY?!" he stuck his tongue out at me "yeah, what'cha gonna do about it?" he says tauntingly I begin to feel my hands ball into a fist…_compose yourself….compose yourself….._

* * *

><p><strong>me: alright, bring on the comments!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tasha<p>

hey there, awesome story you got there. please write soon!

* * *

><strong>me: thank you so much for reading (i hope you're still checking up on this story) i actually just started updating since like forever, hope this chapter makes it up for the (absolutely) long wait.<strong>

* * *

>ILoveCandyGirl<p><p>

plz plz plz update soon cause I'm getting all hyper for wanting to read this

* * *

><strong>me: hope you're still online or just constantly checking up on this story, 'cause i haven't been able to update in a long period of time (SUE YOU LAZINESS!) anyway, hope you read this and thanks for reading.<strong>

* * *

>Sheyenne Beach<p><p>

I bet it's Brick! :D I like ur writing. Make the next one a little longer please! :D

* * *

><strong>me: and that's where you're wrong, if you read my other stories, you'll notice that i said that i try not to make my stories obvious and predictive. and you're lucky this time, it's a wee bit longer. THANKS FOR READING! <strong>

**Momoko: hey there you are! where have you been!? **

**ME: ehh...here and there, how are you guys doin?**

**Kaoru: ...we got pranked while you're gone.**

**me: oh...i gotta go though, i still have a story to finish.**

**Kaoru: you better, you just screwed yourself **

**me: i know, i know. so see ya guys! **


	4. surprise surprise (preview)

**author's note: hi guys! me again... sorry for my irregular... no... ABNORMAL update, i don't even know what to do with my fanfics anymore, i was kinda discouraged after i read the previous chapters, i realized that i'm so freaking bad at writing. SERIOUSLY. hopefully i got better over the years (i hope...) and i'll try to get more motivation on writing and finally drawing a legit cover for this thing, for now, enjoy this preview once i finish off the whole chapter. **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You heard me. Pig." The redhead said mockingly, averting his eyes on the clean white ceiling, Miyako tensed up as she tried composing herself but with her eye twitching, teeth gritting and low growling…. Yep, it's not going to be pretty.

Dead silence followed after, the tailor grew more scared at the growing tension between her boss and the client she was sure that one of them was going to snap and lash out like the last client Himeko…. Let's not talk about that. The red head tilted his head to the side looking bored fixing his eyes on a mannequin dressed textiles of white lace and blue silk "is that it?" he croaked out breaking the silence, making Miyako's head perk up, she looked at him and turned to where he was looking, the dress was unfinished, yes, but it could be wearable with the finishing touches "umm….. yes?" she mumbled, this is the part where she breaks down humiliated, embarrassed at the fact that the best designer in Tokyo, at such a young age couldn't do her job well! Confound it all! What a waste! She was going to lose her job, lose the money and lose of her wildest dreams that she worked so hard for! Oh the humanity! The torture! What was she goin- "I'll take it." wait what?!


End file.
